


Snow and Steam

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Near Death Experiences, Scars, Skinny Dipping, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: The former shieldboarding champion decides to humor her star pupil, inadvertently bringing to light old scars and perhaps something more?





	Snow and Steam

**Author's Note:**

> So not content to just have debauchery take place in front of the equivalent of Zelda’s Crucifix, I’m breaking out to the lovely ladies that AREN’T in the villages. And who better to start with then the shieldboarding master herself? Well let’s see how badly I mess up an attempt at angst…

Selmie’s cabin was the same as always; clean and well kept, with every shield hanging from the rafters polished to a blinding shine. In the fireplace was a cozy blaze, and empty bottles of her favorite brew sitting on the desk. The only thing out of place was the absence of his Shieldboarding mentor.

 

Link shut the door, containing the heat in the wooden abode. He’d sworn that they’d set up an appointment today and a quick glance at his Slate showed that he was only a few minutes late. Not his fault that there was a horde of Ice-breathing Lizafos skulking along the pass. Still, he had a nice new Lizal shield to test on the powder. Now if only he could find the ex-champion to proctor his run.

 

Perhaps she had gone out to get some firewood? He didn’t recall seeing her axe outside, so it was a possibility. As Link turned to go outside again, he found the note she’d pinned to the door.

 

_Hey Champ,_

_I know you were coming up today, but I decided I wanted to give you the best reward I could think of. Just run the advanced course down to the Sturnida Secret Hot Spring and you’ll see what I mean. I’ll see you at the spring!_

_Your favorite instructor,_

_Selmie_

 

_P.S. – I left this note on the inside of the door so it wouldn’t blow away in the storm. No smart comments when I see you next, got it?_

 

Well that solved the mystery of where she was. More importantly, it meant that he had no reason to be wasting time up here. With renewed vigor, the Hylian threw open the door and stepped back out into the cold. His destination; the pair of flags that marked the top of the course…

 

* * *

 

As he passed the twin banners, Link shifted his legs to kick his shield behind him, catching the airborne metal cover with his hand behind his back. It wasn’t really his best time, but still pretty respectable considering the pack of wolves and the three persistent Icy Lizafos. Regardless, he’d arrived at his destination; the Sturnida Secret Hot Springs.

 

Despite it’s title, he was remiss to call it a secret, at least compared to Golflam’s in the northeast. The water was especially steamy today, meaning that he could only make out a few inches past the shoreline, and the top of some of the rocks that littered the pool. He could make out a campfire set up just before the dock. Selmie’s preferred Soldier Shield was sitting next to the flame…along with her heavy coat.

 

“Hey Champ! Was wondering when you were going to come flying in.” Selmie’s voice broke through the heavy steam. She giggled as Link looked around to find the source. “Don’t think I missed that little trick with your glider. I should be docking points from you.” She chided, clearly amused at his attempts to find her. But finally, he made out the distinct silhouette of a woman, followed by his mentor’s head clearing the hazy wall.

 

“Still, I guess you’re interested in your reward, huh?” she smirked as she leaned forward, revealing more of her shrouded body. The steam from the water still mostly enveloped her, concealing part of her body from his lingering eyes. But still, he could make out her tanned skin, her playful green eyes, and the fact that she was completely bare of clothing.

 

“Well _champ_? Aren’t you going to join me for a dip?” she asked as she walked backward into the deeper part of the spring, starting to tread water once her feet left the slope. “It’s rude to keep a lady waiting you know…” she teased, becoming him with a tantalizing finger. Link broke from his gawking in time to make out her last words, and rapidly started to fumble for the straps and buckles of his tunic.

 

It took some time, but eventually Link had managed to strip off both parts of his Snowquill suit and removed the matching hood. After tossing his discarded clothes and Flameblade over to Selmie’s, he practically leapt into the thankfully boiling water, if only to spare himself the crippling cold that Hebra was renowned for. Selmie laughed at his antics before lazily floating over to her student. “Here, let me help you get cozy.” She purred as she wrapped his back in a tight embrace, letting her own body heat transfer to his.

 

Mmm, isn’t this nice? This is the main reason I set up on the East Summit; perfect powders down a killer slope, with a natural hot spot at the goal. Doesn’t hurt that the mountains help to keep the crazy winds down.” She explained as she stroked his muscled shoulder, appraising every inch of her star pupil. “Have to say, you’ve got one hell of a body, kid. Bet you’ve got to beat off some women with a stick, huh?”

 

Even if she couldn’t make out his face she could tell he was blushing at her appraisal. “It’s a wonder you don’t go around shirtless more often; pretty sure you could just keep yourself warm with an elixir. Hell, I’m surprised you’re not naturally resistant with all the peppers you scarf down.” She mused as she tread water around him to finally face Link.

 

The Hylian Champion balked at her musings; he’d have to be crazy to run around the cold without a shirt. Honestly, what kind of sicko would expect someone to do THAT? But he’d play along, if only to get a bit of payback against Selmie.

 

She blinked as he broke her embrace and swam to the shore before gawking at his brazen display. Her pupil had risen out of the water and was only up to knees in the spring. More than that, his VERY generous package was out on full display. He gestured for her to join him in the suicidal act, and got a wave of warm water at his knees in retaliation.

 

“I’m not THAT crazy, buddy. I don’t know what kind of nutty types you’ve met on your travels, but I’m a thrill-seeker, not a death-seeker.” She chided him with a surprising edge to her tone. Link tried to appease her by holding up his hands in submission. That seemed to do the trick, as she dropped her hand back into the water. However, she hissed in pain at the action, causing her pupil to swim to her in concern.

 

“Sorry; my shoulder kind of seizes up sometimes. Would you be a sport and give a girl some relief? Only fair, right?” Selmie noted, returning to her usual laid-back tone. Link nodded, both at her logic and her request, and swam around to her back. “That’s my boy.” She purred as he brought his worn hands up to her exposed shoulders. He wasn’t exactly the best masseuse, but what he lacked in skill he made up for in strength.

 

“Mmm, you’ve got some nice hands. Hard to think that all that climbing would even leave any skin behind.” She idly noted as she leaned back into her pupil, enjoying the rock-hard body he’d sculpted as her personal chair. Maybe not the intent of his arduous training, but one that she was all too eager to use. And to his credit, Link didn’t protest her actions, even if he was concerned about her rubbing their thighs together and the reaction it was having. Lucky for him; she was fully into the results and gave a coy grin as she felt his hardening desire.

 

“Seems like you’re enjoying this as much as I am, hmm?” the tanned minx looked back at Link as she intentionally pushed her body further into his, purring as his rock-hard nipples pushed into her shoulders. Wanting to push him further, Selmie attempted to push herself up, letting her cheeks squeeze his hardening cock before it suddenly shot forward as her pelvis cleared his dick. Now sticking straight up, the hard shaft rubbed against her thighs, gliding along the sliver of her lower lips.

 

She bit her lips as her folds reacted to this action. From the brief glance she’d gotten of his sword earlier, she was quite pleased with the discovery. Even when she was irate with him she could feel her own genitals starting to drip at the sight. When she got the reaction she wanted from asking for a massage, she was all too eager to capitalize on the opportunity. And when he took the initiative by moving from her shoulders to her breasts, she could only show her appreciation In the most basic way possible.

 

Her wanton moan was a sign of approval at his actions, emboldening him further. He started to squeeze and roll her tits, paying special care to her hardened nipples. In turn, his mentor continued her own gyrations as her thighs kept pleasuring his dick. The two kept going for quite a while, inching back to the shores so that Link’s feet could at least touch the bed of the spring while she wrapped her legs around his back. Her pupil was so lost in pleasure that he only briefly noticed how rough her skin got when his right hand brushed the scar on her collarbone…

 

The fact Selmie instantly stopped her gyrations alarmed him. When she broke out of his reach, he put up no resistance. Instead he was left confused at her sudden change of heart, and had to restrain himself from trying to pull her back over. Had he done something improper? Or was his mistake to accidentally draw attention to her scar? It was a few awkward minutes before she finally spoke up.

 

“Come on; I want to show you something.” She said as she kept her back to him. She swam to the southern edge of the spring, keeping her body submerged for as long as possible. But eventually her foot reached the bottom of the pool and she started to rise, letting the warm water trail down her curved supple body. Link found himself captivated by the stream of water and how it flowed down her back before splitting at her ass into three separate trails. But as the streams became trickles, Link began to notice the parts of Selmie that he’d never seen; the muscles, the knots, and the scars that would be covered by her heavy coat. Snapping out of his musing, Link recovered his sheathed Flameblade and followed Selmie’s gait.

 

As the shieldboarder continued her slow, sensual walk, the two followed the hot stream of water. Link couldn’t help but shiver at the cold air that now once again attacked his genitals and chest, though thankfully the spring’s water on his legs kept him from keeling over frozen. He frost also helped to wilt his erection, although he’d be remiss to admit that he’d be concerned about continual exposure. Eventually he could hear the sound of a cascade; a waterfall that served as the source of the water for the spring. In this small cozy alcove, a single torch had been set up. The only other thing of note was the four broken, rusty shields that were holed up in the corner.

 

“Enjoy the show? Well this is what I wanted you to see.” Selmie explained as she finally turned back to Link. She noticed that he had picked up his enchanted sword and had planted the blade into the rock, engulfing the entire chamber in a sudden warm embrace. “Handy little thing; where’d you end up finding that number?” she asked as she placed her hand on her hip. Before he could regale his story, Selmie put up her hand and shook her head, causing her breasts to bounce slightly. “Actually, tell me later. For now I’ve got some stories of my own to tell.”

 

Selmie stepped out the stream and walked over to the shield pile, pushing the ones on top aside before she pulled out a particular one. Link examined the shield as she turned back to face him. It was clearly a Soldier’s shield, one that had been broken quite some time ago if the rust was any testament. He looked back up to Selmie’s face to hear what she had to say.

 

“These four shields are a reminder of how badly I can screw up. This one is the first time I wiped out on Mt. Lanayru; broke my wrist and bashed in my hand.” She explained as she held out her wrist. Link noticed that it did indeed have signs of a past failure. A long scar ran the entire length from her elbow to her wrist, followed by four serrated lines that ran between her knuckles.” Not the best way to spend your nineteenth birthday, trust me.” Satisfied that she’d gotten her point across, she tossed the shield aside and picked up another one; this one looked like it was once a Hunter’s Shield.

 

“This little beauty snapped my leg at Kopeeki Drifts. You might’ve noticed how I tend to limp when it gets too cold, right? THAT is because of this one.” Link thought back to the times he’d watched her walk around and realized that every now or again she would stumble slightly, as if she had caught her foot on something. Even her walk to this ravine had had her falter, although Link had assumed it was due to the shifting gravel. A resounding **‘Thunk’** snapped him out of his thoughts and back to Selmie as she picked up what was clearly a Knight’s Shield. Even age or wear couldn’t mask that distinctive shape, or the once-vibrant red bird that represented Hyrule.

 

“Talonto Peak; flew off a cliff and landed about forty feet below. Scraped up my body, but not enough to cause any real damage. I’d acutely considered getting a tattoo to cover up my arm up and get back to shredding. Kinda sucks that my least trying fall involved the best shield I had ever earned.” She sighed as she looked at the faded crest of the lost kingdom. Unlike the other two, she placed this one down gingerly before picking up the fourth and last.

 

It was another Soldier’s shield, but in far worst condition than the first. Despite her earlier convictions, this one visibly distressed her, if the way her eyes stared at it and her trembling hands were an indication. Link, not wanting to see her in such a state, gently placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn and look at him with shock. But as she looked at his concerned eyes, she felt herself relax and took a deep breath.

 

“T-This one… Remember what I told you about the big door?” “Let’s just say I thank Nayru and her Love that I was found at all. The first thought I have every day is joy that I can wake up, much less stand and move. It’s a reminder of how much I waited for either pain or the cold to claim me, and how I wasn’t sure to be glad or distraught when they tried to bring me back. But as I lay there in the Rito Village, barely holding onto life, I realized that this wasn’t the life I wanted.”

 

“As soon as I was walking again, I cashed out. Announced my retirement and accepted the Royal Shield as a farewell gift from Falmark. I paid a crazy carpenter from Hateno to build me a hut in the Hebra Mountains, set up my old place as a waypoint for anyone looking to journey up, and the rest is history.” She finished as she let the shield drop to the stone floor, practically tossing it away as if it would stain her hands.

 

“Don’t get me wrong; I love shieldboarding; I couldn’t bear to think of ever flat-out limping away. I chose the place I did because it’s a pretty smooth ride; enough to keep you going, but not enough to wreck you.” She explained as a thin smile graced her lips. “Still, It’s not exactly fun going past the slope that led me to my downfall; hindsight’s a bitch I guess.” Selmie shrugged, Link wincing when he heard a visible creak from somewhere in her body, something she paid no mind to.

 

“So I guess now you know what this has all cost me?” she demanded, receiving a resolute nod from her pupil. “And now you’re going to turn and leave, right? Only makes sense; not much use in damaged goods after all. I certainly don’t regret leaving these four pieces of crap here…” she bitterly chuckled as she turned away, not even letting him protest to her negative viewpoint. Her trembling got worse, and Link was not at all convinced it was soley due to the cold.

 

He didn’t need to see her face to know she was crying. He didn’t need to witness the stream of tears that split her face as easily as it would tear his own heart. All he needed was to let her know that she wasn’t alone. He felt for her; the way she carried her failures both as scars and as mementos was a grim reflection of his own baggage. To go out at your prime due to what you’d worked your whole life towards. Perhaps he was lucky that his near-death experience left him without memories of his failure…

 

No; Not here, not now. This wasn’t about him: it was about Selmie. She had bared her soul to him; shown him the deepest scars that taxed her. The way her skin had become a tapestry of her mistakes and grief. But despite how much tissue had been lost, it was still the flesh of a woman. A woman that craved the touch of another Hylian, but had locked herself into the foreboding peaks of Hebra. The same way he now locked her in a tight embrace and brought her trembling body close to his.

 

Well lucky for her, he had a penchant for finding a way past any obstacle that would impede him. But it wouldn’t be with a Rune; nor would he use his wits or his arsenal. No, the way he would go forward; the way he would bring warmth and life back to her numb and broken heart, would be with his least-used tool: his words. So leaning into her ear, he bore his own soul to her as she had done to him.

 

Selmie couldn’t hold back her sobs as word after word came from her pupil’s lips. Words of adoration at her will to live; her desire to keep moving forward despite her nasty falls. The way she persisted and chose her own terms rather than left things uncertain for others to suffer. Words that she’d heard spewed time and time again from the people she’d once seen as equals after they saw her limp in, and had come to brush off with restrained disdain. But coming from him…she couldn’t help but WANT to believe every one of them.

 

He never talked much about himself, and she never bothered to pry. When they were together, it was strictly for business. True they’d shared a few relaxing post-trial drinks, and he’d regaled her with tales of his journeys. But she always knew that for every moment he spoke with pride, there was another that lurked unsaid. One that weighed down their jovial proceedings and often left them with a pleasant-yet-awkward parting. Perhaps in time he would confide in her the truth, but for now it was enough for her that he’d simply be the one to speak.

 

As they shared such a warm and close coupling, it became all the more apparent how much their bodies yearned for each other. CRAVED the burning touch of one another in such a way that not even the freezing winds of Hebra could quell. But despite how much she wanted to continue their antics from the spring, the niggling of her self-doubt gave her pause.

 

She was…well, she was scared. Even without her horrible mistake from years past, she was hardly comfortable with the notion of intercourse. True there had been…others; two to be exact. The first was a face she’d seen forever frozen after a trip to Mt. Lanayru went terribly awry, the other was lost in a haze of booze and regret. Was this really to be the first time in Nayru only knew how long? Would her body even be able to handle such rigors? Only a single whimper of her was keen to find that answer. But to hell was she was going to turn back now…

 

Link felt her slowly relax in his arms, and felt certain that he was doing the right thing. He was restraining himself; keeping the lustful urges at bay that could only serve to break Selmie down too easily. He had no illusions of being gentle, and feared that acting as he would could hurt her, physically or emotionally. Instead he kept it slow, but made up for it in being VERY thorough in his roaming.

 

Selmie moaned as she felt his fingers dance over her bare flesh, treading ground between muscle-stretched skin or scar tissue with the same gentle touch. While she took her marks with a warped sense of pride, she also had hated how often they would act up and condemn her to a bed-ridden day or leave her burdened with yet another sleepless night. But somehow he managed to make even her most sensitive areas feeling good and craving for more.

 

His fingers worked their way down her shoulders to her hands. As he let his digits dance around her knuckles and down her own fingers, the amnesiac knight leaned over her shoulder and licked her sensitive neck, eliciting moans of bliss from the retired Shieldboarding superstar. Intertwining her hands with his, she brought their joined fists together at her front and leaned back to capture his lips, relishing the taste of wildberries and peppers. An odd combination to be certain, but one that she could say just felt _right_ coming from him.

 

As their tongues danced from the awkward angle of their mouths, Selmie felt his hands leave hers and instead draw down to her hips. He applied the same frustratingly pleasurable ministrations to her thighs before reaching in to her hair-coated pelvis. Being out here alone in the cold, she never bothered to shave down there, no real point and it left her with just a little more warmth in her nether regions. Speaking of, her core was practically on fire from their antics, being stoked even higher by Link reaching further to start caressing her swollen lips. She felt him probe her labia before reaching up for her clit, giving the frustrating nub a few good pinches and rolls and leaving her weak in the knees.

 

She let out a wanton moan as he brought his right hand up to her chest and cupped her breast, giving the sac of flesh a few squeezes before he started to massage it. There was no point in being discreet or trying to muffle herself; they were alone this far into the mountains, with only some wildlife as potential witnesses. She wasn’t one to believe in any kind of superstitious nonsense like Dragons, so she doubted any invisible scaly serpents were going to come barging in. That just left her to let every act performed by her tender pupil to be properly appraised and celebrated with an erotic symphony of her moans and whimpers, masked only by their continual kiss.

 

Wanting to lay down and get comfortable, Link finally broke their lip-lock, and gently brought her into his arms. Selmie felt her cheeks darken at the act; a perfect recreation of the blushing bride on the first night of marriage. Still, she had no reason to protest his actions and simply left herself content to spread herself into his tight, warm arms. He walked back into the stream and gingerly let her stand up before he sat down in the stream itself.

 

It wasn’t a question of how they’d do it; his own back was used to things like gravel or rocks thanks to a few-too many unlucky steps or quick naps between climbs. So as he enjoyed the sensation of the hot water coming up to nearly his chest, he watched Selmie slowly, hesitantly, struggle to kneel over his dick. He watched, ready to spring and catch her the moment she’d lose control, but he wouldn’t step in otherwise. He knew for her that this was a matter of pride; a sensation he was VERY familiar with.

 

She winced as she felt her knee shift, but still adjusted her body so that her dripping sex was poised over his cock. It was surreal to think that after ALL this time, she’d be doing it with a man she only just started to know. Then again it’s not like she actually bothered to keep up with that guy from twelve years ago… _‘Ugh, not the time.’_ Selmie declared as she tried to control her erratic breathing; a condition she couldn’t just blame on the cold.

 

Still, in little time she felt her mind clear again and her nerves settled enough for her to tentatively lower her hips. His crown pierced her folds quite easily, no doubt thanks to a combination of how erect it was and how wet her own channel had become, Selmie grit her teeth as she let gravity drop her, sucking in more and more of the succulent rod until she was only a few inches from its base. From there, she struggled to bring her body down, ultimately having to settle with getting it just above the bristles of blond pubic hair on his pelvis. But by the Trio she felt so GOOD.

 

Slowly, agonizingly, she brought her hips back up, feeling every inch slide out of her and instantly missing its presence. When she made it about halfway off his genitals, she let herself fall again. This time she was naturally pulled nearly to the point she’d struggled to reach the first time, hissing in pleasure at the action. As she repeated the action, she became more and more comfortable with the motions and started to add some variations. A few gyrations, mixing up the rhythm, and once or twice she’d dare to force herself all the way to the base.

 

Below her, Link placed his hands on her hips, acting as a buffer and a stable support for her to fall back on if she needed it. The presence of such security emboldened Selmie, and she became more adventurous with her thrusts as the idea of trusting him to break her fall became more and more accepted. He’d rub her thighs whenever she needed to slow down, comforting her and allowing her to keep feeling the sparks she craved even when her body couldn’t consistently create them.

 

He let her control everything; the pace, the depth, even when she would briefly cease to catch her breath. At most he would do his best to match her thrusts with his own, giving her a sense of pleasure that she might not have been wholly prepared for. It wasn’t that he thought she was fragile; her toned body put many of the travelers he’d met to shame. No, the reason for his restraint was to let her be the driver; the deciding factor of their erotic coupling. Only if she requested it would he take the reins, no matter how desperately he wanted to give her the pleasure she so dearly deserved…

 

“I’m… I can’t go anymore.” She sighed as she let herself be pulled down one final time. It hadn’t been long since they’d started, but already she was practically drowning in sweat. It had already been worrying when her initial ride down to the Spring had left her feeling a bit light-headed and winded, but she’d paid it no mind in favor of stripping and waiting for her star pupil to arrive. The truth was she was getting sedentary; being dulled by a mundane life of loafing around the cabin. And now that inactivity was costing her.

 

Link was ready to pull out of her and let her rest; she’d more than earned it by this point. But in truth while she appreciated his concern, the former champion also knew just how frustrating this all must’ve been. She’d rewarded his shield-boarding with a personal skinny dipping session, so it seemed only right to let him get off after he’d worked so hard to build her back up. “Just be gentle, but you’d better not put me to sleep, champ.” She winked, goading him to take over. With that declaration, she handed the reins over to Link.

 

His first course of action was to guide her down, bring her hands to support herself on the rock that had been his pillow for the past few minutes. Once he was sure that she was able to prop herself up enough, he brought his own hips into play and thrust up into her needy quim. From his angle, he could nearly get his entire shaft into her minus the last inch, and even that proved to be a realizable goal with a few more thrusts.

 

Selmie bit her lips so hard she was surprised she hadn’t drawn blood. It had been…demoralizing, when she was unable to get either one of them off with her own pitiful display. But now that she’d given her star pupil the lead, it wasn’t a question of when, but how many times he’d be able to bring her to climax. When he brought his hands over to her ass and thrust up to rub the back of her canal, she felt her vision go white.

 

Link felt her slippery channel squirt all over his penis as her walls constricted around him further. He wasn’t sure how he was able to avoid his own release at such a vicious assault, but remained stalwart in his focus to give her the most pleasure he could. As he continued his rhythmic thrusts, he brought his hands slowly up from her cheeks to her back, taking time to tenderly massage each inch that he passed. Once his roaming hands were just under her armpits, he brought both around her sides to once again cup her swaying breasts, giving both tits a good firm squeeze.

 

His actions drove her wild, and she from her tightly squeezed eyes, tears started to form. She had long since forsaken the idea that she could be this desired, this wanted, this LOVED, by another. If she was still rational she’d scoff at the idea. Such a childish, pie-eyed notion that had no place in the harsh mountains of Hebra. There’s no way that what she was doing with her pupil could be considered lover…right?

 

Under his control, they lasted nearly thrice as long as before, and his relentless worship of her worn body had brought Selmie to two more climaxes. They both knew that he was nearing the limits and that their passionate coupling would soon come to an end. In a brief moment of shared lucidity, the two brought their lips together in one last, heated kiss. Whether it was this, her tight hot pussy, or even the water that had made him numb, Link finally climaxed with one last mighty bellow.

 

As she felt her insides coated in his seed, the retired champion couldn’t help but let out her own sobs. Sure there was pain involved, but more than that; SO much more than that, was the euphoric joy from a body that had been cruelly deprived. If it weren’t for Link holding her up by her tits, she would’ve surely collapsed onto him. It took her some time to come down from her third euphoric high, but eventually the white of her world was replaced by the dark gray stone and the gentle falling snow that had coated her back.

 

Idily, she noticed that the sky above had darkened considerably: night had fallen. She couldn’t begin to guess how long they’d been out, and to be honest she couldn’t bring herself to care either. It had been a draining day; both emotionally and physically. Several times she tried to let her words be known, only to have the need for air supplant any attempts to speak. But in time she mustered enough oxygen In her lungs to finally give light on her feelings.

 

“That… I was… wow” Selmie finally breathed out. She felt her younger partner withdraw his hands from her breasts in favor of embracing her hips, drawing her closer to his body and letting their mutually erect nipples rub against each other. The close contact with such a warm body made her shudder, but more than that, it made her happy. A quick glance back up to her pupil showed that he was dozing; how he was able to sleep between the cascading waterfall, the falling snow, and the warm stream was beyond her. Still, she tiredly craned her head up to leave a single gentle peck on his lips before settling her head down on his chest, letting the rhythmic beating of his heart lull her to her own well-earned nap.

 

“…Thanks, champ.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally planning for Selmie and Link to do the horizontal tango on the dock, but then I decided to follow the stream to that AWESOME little alcove. It gave me so much room to flesh out this character and the story behind her. The four shields are based on the first time I tried to polish them up thanks to our friendly neighborhood Roctorocks; can’t guarantee you’d get the same results. Other than that, there’s a few hints of my thoughts on intentionally making Link go nude into freezing areas (especially those that are demoing the game in an official capacity…) and the fact that it’s baffling none of the dragons scour around Hebra (you’d think Dinrall would be a fun one, since it’s the only one that doesn’t have a cold route and it would be hilarious to imagine people screaming about fire in the sky in the middle of the ice fields).
> 
> Selmie’s honestly got a pretty interesting backstory all things considered; enough little breadcrumbs to make me wish she’d of gotten a proper quest devoted to her rather than just being a minigame with an excuse to put a shrine nearby (Incidentally, the Shada Naw Shrine is one of my favorites due to the amazing twist involved). There is an NPC that mentions getting lost and found by another NPC (who in turn remembers the event but not the guy), so I decided to cut out the middleman and make Selmie the one that got ‘lost’. 
> 
> As for her…history, per se. Well let’s just say I took a bit of inspiration from my own experiences. Thankfully nothing as scarring as what I had poor Selmie go through, but enough to leave me a touch rattled from time to time. Writing it down was easy…ish, but making it work was the hardest part. I’ve had this story ready for months, but I couldn’t bring myself to post it until it was something I was absolutely ready to stand by. In some respects, I think I might seriously need to consider getting a beta if only to keep me from delaying something for months on end until its ‘good enough’ by my nebulously cynical standards. But that’s a subject for another day.
> 
> Unlike the Goddess Eye stories, I’m more than ready to make a follow-up for these two, hence the /? Chapter count. I didn’t really plan for this to be part of the Goddess Eye, so I didn’t specify anything that would connect it to the events of my tribute to sin and lust in front of Hylia. Link’s not really ‘in-character’ for Goddess Eye either, since he willingly relinquishes control to Selmie, Something that he’s not yet been keen to do even nearly a dozen entries later. That said, there’s nothing really preventing it from being considered as part of that universe, with even Link’s choice and actions being easily chalked up to finding a kindred spirit and wanting to honor her even moreso than usual. Ultimately, I leave it to you all to make of it what you wish.


End file.
